A Strawberry Encounter
by neospace25
Summary: Tori and Cat are assigned to work on a fruit inspired skit. Rated M for smut. One-shot.


Tori walked through the brightly decorated halls of Hollywood Arts to make her way towards her locker. It was the end of another ordinary Friday, or as ordinary as things get in this particular school. Sikowitz was his normal, albeit odd, self and had assigned Tori and Cat to work on the latest assignment he had assigned earlier in the week. Another skit, as was the norm, the twist being that the skit had to be related to some kind of fruit. This could mean any number of things, most of them being fruit related puns and jokes. Both girls agreed to save the project for the weekend since it was not due until Tuesday of next week.

Being matched with Cat came as a relief to Tori. Normally this would be one of those situations where Sikowitz would try to make Tori and Jade closer by sticking them together. Being with Cat was a much more pleasant experience. And given the level of talent the small girl possessed, Tori knew this project would be easy to do. She kept thinking about her friend as she began to move stuff in and out of her locker.

However, Tori couldn't deny the small bit of excitement that was inside her at the thought of working with Cat for non-academic reasons. Tori had what you might call a "girl crush" or her best female friend. While she did not consider herself a lesbian, she did not completely rule out the possibility of some experimenting being done with the girl. I mean if Tori was ever going to try, why not be with someone like Cat

Tori was so absorbed by her thoughts it took her a minute to realize that someone was trying to get her attention.

"Toriiiiii! Hellooooo!" said the unbelievably energetic Cat as she was bouncing next to her friend. Tori snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face her adorable friend.

"Sorry Cat, was spaced out for a sec. Sup?"

"My brother was spaced out while he was on his bike once," Cat began , "and he ended up crashing into a tree and was attacked but a chipmunk!"

Tori sighed, "Cat, that is great but what did you want?"

"Oh yeah!" Cat said jumping slightly "I wanted to know if you could come over tonight to work on our project! I have this idea of what we can do! It will be super fun!" She was bursting with excitement.

"Sure, so what do you have in mind?"

Cat giggled and shook her head, "You have to wait until you come over tonight! I wanna surprise you! Come over around 6 so I have time to set things up!" She was still bouncing and giggling.

Tori looked her friend over. What would she need to set up? What was so secretive about her idea? If she didn't know Cat to be such a innocent girl, she would swear she was up to something. But this was Cat! She was always more eccentric and spacey than anyone else Tori knew. But she was always harmless.

"Uh…sure. See ya then," Tori said with a slight note of confusion in her voice, "Should I bring anything…?"

"Nope!" Cat burst out in another fit of giggles, "I have everything we will need! Ooooo, you are going to _love _this idea!" And with that Cat ran off to head home leaving Tori feeling more confused than ever.

Cat was bouncing away to her house thinking about what she had planned for her pretty half-Latina friend. She knew Tori liked to check her out and let her eyes linger on her chest, legs and bum for longer periods of time. However, Cat enjoyed the attention. She loved the idea of someone like Tori checking her out, because she always did the same.

Cat was honestly more perceptive of how people felt and what people did than anyone would give her credit for. On the flip side of that, Cat knew how to hide her intentions well behind a bubbly façade. Cat was a bright and cheery person, but she was not as innocent as she let on. The one person who knew better was Jade, and that was from personal experience. Cat always liked the more attractive and talented girls around her, and a strong friendship with Jade grew from that. Not to mention that she and Jade had done some experimenting with each other before Jade fell for Beck. Since then Cat had been looking for someone new to experiment with, maybe even more. And that new person was now the sweet Tori Vega.

* * *

Tori had Trina drop her off in front of Cat's a bit before 6. It took a lot of agitated pleading to get her sister to agree to such a task, since she was apparently busy with some new 'beauty secret' that she just found on the Internet.

The size of Cat's house was impressive, taking Tori by surprise. She knew most kids would have to come from some kind of money to be able to go to a school like Hollywood Arts, but she had underestimated how rich Cat's family could be. She scanned the driveway and saw no vehicles there, meaning they were indeed alone.

Tori walked up to the large front door and knocked to see if she could get Cat's attention. She heard a small squeak of excitement and heard someone moving for the door.

"Tori!" Cat death-grip hugged the half-Latina and dragged her inside, "I am so excited! Aren't you?!"

Tori looked down and smiled at her friend, letting her mind wander again. God her happiness and perkiness were so appealing. Tori had always appreciated the lightness and energy Cat brought to counteract the more dour and mean moods of their Gothic friend. Over the years Tori had come to realize she was attracted to Cat for that reason. Not in any sexual way or anything, but in the way one girl might be attracted to another girl as friends.

Although, she had thought of what it might be like to be with someone like Cat. Sometimes that kind of energy and happiness and pure optimism was just so refreshing in a more brutally cold world. Plus, Tori couldn't deny the obvious physical attractiveness of Cat. Her eyes were a deep brown full of innocence and joy that could never be diminished by any obstacle, making anyone who looked into them believe that things would always be alright and nothing bad could happen. She had delightfully sinful curves for a girl with such an innocent demeanor. Tori often found herself admiring the sight of Cat's ample and perky chest, toned legs, and firm bum when she thought no one was looking. While not always the most appropriate activity, no one ever caught her so Tori never stopped looking. And even if someone did notice, they apparently didn't care. And even more than that Cat distinguished herself with that brilliant red hair. It made her stand out in a crowd, like a burning beacon that drew moths to a flame. Tori found herself lost in these thoughts of her friend for a moment.

Cat looked at the glazed look in Tori's eyes. She was obviously lost in thought again, as Cat had often found her. She could tell by where Tori's eyes were rested that she was thinking about her. She smiled and bounced on her feet a little, savoring the attention from the pretty girl in front of her. And taking the opportunity to check her out as well. Tori's eyes were a deep brown like her own, but reflected a different level of purity. However, looking at the edges you could see flashes of deeper thoughts and secrets that swirled just beneath the surface. Looking now Cat could see faint signs of lust in those eyes and smiled and giggled even more.

Then there was Tori's body. Her cheek bones were so gorgeously sculpted and served as the perfect frame for her eyes. Her chest was more humble than Cat's or Jade's, but they made up for it in perkiness. Her tanned skin was smooth and silky, inviting one to reach out and touch ever inch. However, Cat knew one of Tori's best features was her bum. It was just so perfect and every pair of jeans she wore perfectly showed off that delicious feature. Cat finally decided that she was tired of sitting there and staring when she had such a pleasant surprise waiting for the beautiful girl.

"Let's head up to my room Tori, I really want you to see what I did!" Cat practically screamed and took hold of Tori's hand to lead her upstairs.

"Alright…" Tori replied while being dragged along. She began to wonder what Cat could have set up and why she was so eager to show her. Probably something pink and fluffy and all that adorable stuff Tori had always associated with Cat.

When they reached Cat's room Cat told Tori to close and over her eyes and not to open them until she was told. Tori complied without much hesitation, thinking this was just typical Cat behavior.

Tori was led into the room and was immediately struck by the strong smell strawberries and other various fruits. The strawberry scent was strongest out of all of them, calling images of the delicious red berry to Tori's mind. What the perfect scent to epitomize Cat. The bright red hue of strawberries reminded Tori of the amazingly red hair that made Cat stand out no matter where she was. The sweetness of the fruit reflected the sweet personality of the bubbly redhead.

Cat then spoke, "Kay kay! Now I want you to stand still Tori, I need to put on a special costume for this scene. But I don't want you peeking!" And with that Cat went about changing was Tori was left to bask in the strong scents of the room.

Cat smiled to herself as she changed into her special outfit for the occasion, one that she had picked out especially for this day. And she knew Tori would be thinking of her more with the strong scent of strawberries in the air something Cat did to set the proper mood for this upcoming scene.

When she finished getting dressed she moved to get the bottle of strawberry sauce she had brought for this day, a little treat for the Latine girl waiting patiently for the command to open her eyes. Then she sat at the edge of her bed and told Tori she could open her eyes.

Tori was beginning to get a little frustrated when she heard Cat tell her that she could look now. Tori was immediately assaulted by the bright swirls of colors that adorned the ways of Cat's room. They briefly stung her eyes after having been in the dark for so long. Once they adjusted to the brightness, Tori sa it was a fairly big room decorated with unicorns and rainbows and other obnoxiously girly items that would make someone like Jade vomit blood. Then her eyes wondered to the bed where Cat was currently seated. Tori nearly fainted at the sight before her.

The sweet innocent Cat that Tori knew looked radically different. She was wearing a skimpy lingerie outfit that was red with gold accents. The lace material was very ruffled and added a slightly more innocent tone to the sinful attire. Tori's eyes were drawn to the vast amounts of exposed skin that was now available to her. That beautiful, soft, lightly sun-kissed skin that just screamed to be touched and caressed. The outfit accentuated Cat's chest wonderfully, not so much squeezing the abmple mounds together as it was gently giving them some lift and increased the amount of cleavage Cat would normally have. The see through material showed off the toned stomach Cat had. For someone who ate sweets as constantly as she did, she kept her stomach toned and fit. And her legs were just perfectly shaped, with well-defined calves and thighs that seemed to be calling out to Tori, begging her to touch, caress, and kiss them.

When she saw the look in Tori's eyes Cat couldn't help but smile, but not a smile she would normally wear No, this was how Jade would smile. It was a more sinister, dark, and sultry smile that promised nothing be debauchery and pleasure.

"What do you think Tor? I know you have often looked before, so I thought it was about time you got a more proper view." Cat just looked and smiled that sinister smile.

"I-I-I don't d-d-do that…" Tori weakly said, her suddenly being unable to speak coherently. Sje was becoming completely overwhelmed by the sight of the gorgeous creature in front of her.

"I know you do," Cat slowly started to rise and walked over to Tori, who found herself frozen in place, "but her is a little secret," Cat brought her face closer and closer to Tori until they were barely an inch apart, "I like watching you too." And Cat leaned up to kiss Tori.

Tori was stunned at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. It was soft, sweet, and long. Both girls realized that they had been wanting this for a lot longer than they even thought. Cat licked Tori's bottom lip to gain entrance, which was easily given. Cat's tongue fought Tori's for dominance and won as Cat began to slowly massage and explore the new space.

Cat broke the kiss for air and whispered, "Come with me to the bed…" Her voice was husky and think with lust. Tori followed the lovely creature to the soft bed where there was the bottle of strawberry sauce waiting.

Cat handed Tori the bottle, "I want you to use that however you want Tori…." Tori never thought Cat would be so adventurous as to use a sweet syrup in ed, but the thought of mixing the sweet sauce with the sweet girl pushed Tori in to action.

She first moved to spread some of the syrup along cat's exposed neck and collarbone, spreading some of the sweet crimson liquid over the beautiful skin in front of her. Cat squirmed with joy as she felt the cold syrup sread across her bare neck, savoring the creeping yet delightful chill. This sensation was replaced by Tori dragging her tongue across her neck. The sudden warmth and long awaited touch elicited a soft moan from Cat as Tori rolled her tongue over the exposed flesh. Tori began to suck and nip and Cat's neck gently at first. Cat barely breathed out a "harder" and Tori happily obliged. She bit harder on Cat's tender flesh, eliciting moans and heavy breathing from the petite redhead. She would always sooth any pain with her tongue, gently rolling it along the minor teeth marks left on Cat. She continued this pattern down to Cat's cleavage leaving several hickies in her wake.

Cat then pushed Tori away and looked at her with the brown eyes that now swirled with lust and said "Take off your shirt" Tori readily complied and soon her own tanned stomach was exposed with a purple bra covering her size B breasts.

Cat brought Tori down to the bed and laid her down, taking the bottle of syrup away. She then proceeded to drip and spread the sauce over Tori's taunt stomach. The sudden chill of the syrup sent a slight shiver through Tori, but it was nothing compared to the shiver than ran through Tori's body when Cat began lapping up the syrup. She licked slowly over Tori's stomach, savoring the sweet flavor of the syrup and the softness that was Tori's glorious skin. Tori squirmed in pleasure as she felt Cat's tongue lick up every drop of syrup it could find. Several times she felt the tongue drift so close to the top of her tight jeans. Her core began to throb and grow hotter as the anticipation grew in Tori's thoroughly licked stomach.

Cat snaked up Tori's body and caught her in a deeper and more intense kiss. Tori moaned and arched her back, giving Cat the chance to undo the purple bra straps and remove the unnecessary piece of clothing. Tori broke the kiss to gasp as she felt air hitting her hardening nipples. Cat straddled the half nude girl and began to undo the top of her lingerie, revealing puffy pink nipples that were just begging to be sucked and licked.

Tori flipped Cat over and began to hungrily suck and lick the beautiful nipples in question. She swirled her tongue around the left bud as her right hand began pinching and twirling the right bud between her thumb and index finger. Cat began to moan loudly, feeling her arousal build and Tori shift her attention from the left to the right, bringing the puffy nipples to full hardness. Cat felt the growing heat and wetness between her leg and knew the red thong she was wearing would be soaked.

Eventually the pressure became too much for the two girls and Tori went up to deeply kiss the lovely redhead, digging her fingers into the crimson locks that distinguished Cat. The kiss was full of need and desire, both girls just wanting release from the other. Both wanting to share that deepest of connections with each other.

Cat broke the kiss and pushed Tori up, flipping her onto her back. She then began attacking the button and zipper of Tori's tight jeans and with some effort yanked them down. The purple lace panties that Tori was wearing were visible damp from Tori's center. Cat slowly peeled the panties down revealing a most mouth-watering sight. Tori's neatly trimmed pubic hair sat above Tori's glistening center, a sight that brought strong feelings of lust and something else for Cat.

It was then she realized that this was not about experimenting, not anymore. Nor was this about trying to replace whatever she had with Jade. It was about being with Tori. It was about being with this girl that was such a combination of beauty and warmth that could slay any man and more than a few girls. It was about how she was always so nice and bubbly around this girl because she liked her. Really liked her. She may even have to say that over the past few years she had grown to love the girl that now lay before her in anticipation.

"Cat…" Tori practically pleaded, "Please…"

Cat snapped back to what was happening and looked at Tori with that same smile of debauchery, "Please what Tori..?"

"Please…make me cum…" Tori whispered, blushing deeply.

Cat wasted no time at getting to work. She moved her face towards the beautiful sight in front of her. She teased slightly by kissing around Tori's tan inner thighs, delighting in the small and cute moans being released by the girl she loved. After a few moments of teasing her new obsession and ran her tongue up Tori's wet outer lips.

Tori cried out Cat's name as she felt that warm tongue lick over the outer lips of her center. She kept moaning and squirming as she felt the same tongue repeat the same action over and over. Tori began to writhe more as Cat used her fingers to spread her center open and stuck her tongue inside the sweet, velvety wetness.

The heavy breathing and moaning were all the encouragement that Cat needed to keep lapping up the sweetness that was Tori Vega. Cat was no stranger to sweets, she loved all manners of candy and chocolate and ice cream. But all those sweet were nothing compared to what she was tasting now. It was a combination of so many different tastes; tastes that Cat didn't even know she liked. She realized this was a completely unique taste, the pure taste that was Tori Vega. And what was even better was that the delicious sweetness kept coming. No matter how much Cat licked up there was always more to have, and Cat was determined to lap it all up to please Tori.

Tori was losing her mind. Cat's tongue swirled and swirled inside her burning center. It passed over all of her sensitive areas, bringing for unbelievable moans and screams from Tori as she felt her climax building and building to ever-greater heights. She felt like she was melting, becoming the sweet liquid that Cat was licking up with such fervor. And then she felt Cat starting to play with her clit, using her finger to grind into the sensitive bundle of nerves. The combination of licking and grinding was driving Tori closer and closer to the edge of kept rubbing the bundle of nerves and lapping up the sweetness of Tori while the youngest Vega began screaming. Her eyes rolled back into her head while a sound that was a mixture of Cat's name and curses spilled forth.

Cat felt the contraction and squeezing of Tori's inner walls on her tongue as she felt a new taste coating her tongue. This new taste was even more amazing for Cat. It was like pure honey being poured over her wanting tongue and into her wet mouth. She realized this must be Tori's cum and began sucking and drinking every last bit that she could. Tori was mercilessly grinding her center into Cat, riding out the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life.

A few minutes passed and finally Tori started coming down from her high. Cat moved up Tori's sweat covered body to kiss this beautiful creature and share the sweet taste of Tori's cum with her. The kiss was sweet and intimate, with each girl probing the other's mouth, savoring the taste.

Suddenly Tori flipped cat onto her back and began pulling down her red thong to reveal a cleanly shaven Cat with a center in need of some attention.

"Time for your turn, Kitten," Tori smiled and dove into licking what was sure to become her new favorite spot on Cat's body.

Cat's cries would filled the empty house and echo into the night as the new lovers spent their first night together. Both girls knew this was the start of something new and exciting for them. And no matter what they faced they knew that strawberries would be the focus of their skit for class.


End file.
